


A New Hope

by Firebull



Series: YGO PolyShip Week 2019 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Yubel, Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Haou hadn't been whole in a long time. He had lived too many lives and died too many deaths. Both him and Yubel had burned in the Light too long, but Judai was different.For the YGO PolyShip Week 2019 Day 1: Comfort





	A New Hope

Haou had been around for a very long time. Reborn over and over again whenever the Light rose once more. He had lived too many lives and died too many deaths to still hope that this war would be over one day. He was fully prepared to walk this path alone forever, his only companion being his creator as it put him back together over and over again. 

Haou didn't expect to meet Yubel, didn't expect to love Yubel, but he did and they returned his feelings thousandfold. They turned into a monster for him. They gave up their life and future for him. They took on the curse of eternity for him. Him. He who would never be able to love them that much as he lost that part of him on the battlefield long ago. 

Still, Haou took comfort in the fact that someone watched over him as he watched over the universe. He didn't know how good it could feel to have someone watch his back without having to worry about their well being. How easy a fight could be when he could fully concentrate on his enemy. Yubel's scales were indestructible, yet they felt so very soft beneath his hands. 

He spend that life enjoying Yubel's company to the fullest. He didn't know when he'd be reincarnated next and he planned to leave Yubel with as many memories as he could. Good ones that would hopefully be enough to drown out the ones of what would most likely be a horrible death. He knew his deaths, they weren't kind. 

And when that horrible day came he cried alongside Yubel for the life he wished they could've had. A long peaceful one far away from this wretched war. Well, not too peaceful. They both loved a good fight too much for that. But one without the fate of the universe resting on their shoulders did sound nice. With his last strength he made sure that Yubel would find him, no matter where and when he'd be reborn.

He heard the sweet sound of Yubel declaring their love one last time before he found himself back in the embrace of his creator. 

When the creator awoke him again, it was to find that something went wrong. A little split in his soul that the Gentle Darkness assured him not to worry about, yet Haou couldn't stop himself from questioning those words as he watched over the little boy called Judai. He was Haou, yet not. He held the same powers of the Gentle Darkness, yet he lacked any memories of his past lifetimes.

Maybe it was for the better. It allowed for Judai to be someone Haou could no longer be. All of that hope... All of that love... His kindness... All of the things he lost along the way united in a single person. Haou was sure that Judai would be able to love Yubel like they deserve to be loved and he couldn't help but love Judai for it. 

When Yubel joined them, as a card of all things, Judai was quick to welcome them. His powers flowed through them, warming Yubel even as they clung onto Haou as he clung onto them. Both determined to never let go again. 

Yubel's kisses tasted like the Light. They sheepishly admitted to searching it out over the time he had been gone. Always with the hope of finding Haou already locked in battle with it. The constant exposure to it left its marks. Yubel was always on edge, ready to lash out at anyone and anything they perceived as a threat. It took a lot of work from both Judai and Haou before Yubel started to mellow out. 

Haou hated to think about how much worse Yubel would be the next time he returned. Imagining a happy future was harder now that they were both so badly burned by the Light it was a wonder they were still standing. Too many missing pieces. Too many missing years.

But Judai? Judai was still untouched by the Light. He knew of its horrors, yet hasn't felt its burning heat. He had no rough edges, no missing pieces. His eyes weren't hardened with magic yet. He filled the holes in their souls. Made a space for himself within their hearts with no intentions of ever leaving again.

It was something Yubel and Haou took comfort in during so many nights, when they could feel the Light fighting battles they couldn't interfere with. They hoped that Judai would get to stay this way a little longer. Maybe it was a selfish wish, hoping that Judai would stay within their embrace just a little longer. But he'd have to go to war soon enough. A few more years of peace would be more than welcome. 

Hopefully going to that school would allow him that.


End file.
